


Counting Sheep: SNK AU Levi x Child!Reader

by orphan_account



Series: Dropped Into Real Life [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Parenting, He's also a hermit in this story, Levi has a soft spot for kids, Renting rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can't sleep, so he decides to check on the little girl in the room across from his.</p><p>  Said little girl then proceeds to make Levi her bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep: SNK AU Levi x Child!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a series of stories dedicated to Levi and his little baby child, Reader-Chan.
> 
> And for reasons and reasons only...your last name has to be Croft...just go with it.
> 
> I also made your mom...

It's been a couple weeks since Levi has moved into the Croft household.

Said household consisted of a single mother and her 8 year-old daughter, (Name).

(Name) was a sweet girl, not counting all the times she has annoyed the shit out of him with her constant prodding and poking at his personal life...she was a sweet girl.

Abigail, her mother, was gracious enough to let him stay in her home, so he wouldn't fuck up his chance at staying in a nice comfy room in a nice comfy bed just because her kid didn't have an off button.  
If she did, he'd probably have to find it...

Upon moving into this house, Abigail buying him new clothes and cooking for him almost 3 times a day, he started to feel more than welcomed into the tiny family. 

Though, like all single mothers trying to support their children, Abigail had to work. Sadly, she also required babysitting services.

Money was tight as it is, and even though Levi wasn't the greatest at parenting, as he'd spent so many years yelling at people and killing things, he volunteered to keep an eye on (Name) while the poor woman brought home the bacon...

Abigail had strange changes with her shifts more often than not. Most of the time, she worked during the day, and would be home before it was time for dinner. And on some occasions, she'd work until 3 in the morning.

Levi, of course, had to watch and listen to poor (Name) cry for her mom from his room during these times. It secretly distressed him knowing he couldn't silence or comfort her in any way he could. But the little girl would wail and cry out for Abigail no matter what he did.

It was odd how in just a couple of weeks a small, annoying child would grow on him. Maybe it was because he was a lonely piece of lint. And you know lint...it'd hang out in the strangest places, alone.

A lone, lonely, loner.

Unfortunately, on the day Levi had a horrible experience with some douche at the park, Abigail was out late again.  
He never really knew what her occupation was exactly, but he was sure it was something practical. There would have been obvious signs of working the corner if she had been doing that kind of thing. Luckily there wasn't. She also didn't seem like that kind of woman, and that's saying something if you've only known someone for a few short weeks.

On this particular night, Levi was pissed off. That guy at the park and his snot-nosed brat wouldn't give up parts of the playground (Name) wanted to play on.

Oh? You wanted to use the swings? Well sorry, my fat ass and my son here are busy using them.

Sorry man, my son accidentally shat on his way down the slide.

My son didn't mean to throw her off the jungle gym! He was there first anyway!

Ya know, stuff like that.

Levi kicked that guy's ass and then threw HIM off the jungle gym. 

Anyways, on the nights when Abigail was at work, Levi would always stay up and listen out for (Name). This particular night, he heard literally nothing but the crickets chirping outside. He continued to listen for a few more minutes, with his eyes closed and fingers intertwined behind his head as his body began to relax into the soft mattress.

When he heard nothing still, he grew tense.

Did (Name) fuckin' die or something?

He quickly sat up, but gently padded his way out the door just in case (Name) had miraculously fallen asleep.  
(Name)'s door was cracked open a few inches or so as Levi approached her room. It was open just enough for him to see inside.

On the bed, a little girl-sized lump was prominently poking out from the sheets. She hadn't fallen asleep...

So why was she so quiet?

His hand had pushed open the door before he could even realize his heart rate had picked up incredible speed. The hinges made a small squeak, and the small mass under the sheets reacted by flinching slightly.

"(Name)..." Levi hadn't realized how tired he was until that sleepy voice of his left his throat.

He recieved no answer, so he tried again, standing quietly in the doorway as his voice softly carried over, "Oi,(Name)..."

(Name) whimpered quietly, not bothering to give him a proper response.

Exasperated and already feeling the need to just turn around and crash out into his own comfy sheets, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Hey, brat...answer me. Is something the matter?" 

He remained in the doorway. A few seconds passed and he finally got a response.

A sniffle, and then...

"I'm sorry, Levi...I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kid, what are you--" 

He decided not to finish his sentence and be a good babysitter. Another annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he made his way towards the small bed and sat by her side.

(Name) tried to scoot away, but Levi was already pulling the sheets off her head. (Names)'s (h/l) touseled locks lay curled and sticking up every which way around her head. She hid her face in her knees like she was afraid Levi was going to punch her or something. It was a pitiful sight to behold.

Levi blinked slowly, his trademark glare pointedly aimed at (Name)'s shaking form. He was irritated at the fact that he stayed awake for hours listening in on her and she was merely sitting there, trying not to make any noise whatsoever.

"Why?" He simply asked.

(Name) lifted her head, confusion laced her expression as she stared up at him.

"Why...what?"

"Why were you just sitting there babbling to yourself?"

(Name) glanced off to the side, she looked guilty of something. 

When she took too long to answer, Levi gave her a look. The look she'd come to recognize from the short period of time she'd known him.  
He was losing his patience and he was slowly getting ready to jump up and leave her to her own devices.

"I...I..." her frail voice indicated she was about to start crying, "You got really mad today...and I know you stay awake for a long time when Mama's gone. I didn't want to bother you, so I tried to keep quiet."

Levi continued to stare at her with an indifferent look on his face. What (Name) wasn't expecting was when he gently patted her on the head.

"You're very stupid, (Name)..."

The girl puffed her cheeks in a defensive manner, however, she knew he didn't mean it. Mid pat, she caught his hand, pressing it firmly down onto the crown of her head. "Levi, sir..." she muttered.

The man let out a yawn, turning his attention to the bedroom door for a moment then turning back to her, his eyes were getting heavy. He needed to sleep soon. "Just tell me what you need so we both don't suffer in the morning, kid..." (Name) nodded in reply, still holding Levi’s hand on her head. It was a comforting weight that reminded her of when her dad used to pat her head. The thought made her smile, to which the man next to her quirked an eyebrow. "Papa used to pat my head a lot," She grinned up at him as she continued, "He also used to count sheep with me when I couldn't sleep. Can you please count sheep for me Levi? Pleeeaaase?" (Name)'s adorable voice and giant (e/c) eyes were hard to say no to. Levi had been caught in this trap once before. Not even Humanities Strongest Soldier could resist a pouting little girl...that's kinda sad. To be honest, Levi was an insomniac. He could also never recall counting sheep or using any other means of trying to sleep other than drinking tea. So in his mind he really had no idea what she was talking about. (Name) caught on pretty quickly. "Lie down with me. Please?" There went the pouty eyes again. Soon, Levi found himself lying in bed with (Name) glued to his chest, his raven hair tickling her forehead and her messy tresses brushing his chin and neck. Her eyes were closed tightly, she was excited. Really excited. She had even managed to mutter a strained "Goodnight, Levi." before actually attempting to relax. Once he felt she was still, Levi began counting. "1..." His eyes wouldn't stay open anymore, they closed almost immediately. "...2..." (Name) snuggled closer, her breathing slowed significantly as she imagined the fluffy little sheep jumping over the fence. "........3...." Levi yawned again, unconsciously snaking his arms around (Name), who was already asleep by the time he could say "4". It didn't matter much anyway, before he could finish pronouncing the 'f' sound, sleep had claimed him, and later on that night, Abigail was met with an adorable sight. The two of them were on the floor. They had kicked each other off the bed, but were still fast asleep...


End file.
